The Jockey (UKxFem US) HM
by UKEngland
Summary: (Human Names used) Arthur Kirkland is the bad boy of Hetalia academy who has slept with most of the school, boys and girls alike even factuality members and teachers. He hangs out with his two best friends Emily and Kiku however he hasn't yet confessed that he is actually in love with his best friend, Emily. (The cover picture is not mine. I am just using it as a cover :3)
1. Chapter 1 - Meet Arthur

**!WARNING!**

**THIS FANFICTION HAS SEXUAL CONTENT, INAPPROPRIATE LANGUAGE AND SEXUAL REFERENCES, ALL VIEWERS MUST BE WARNED THAT THIS IS MEANT FOR ENTERTAINMENT PURPOSES ONLY...**

**Also... We censor our writing by using landmarks such as Big Ben and the Empire State Building :') Please enjoy**

* * *

**Arthur Kirkland, the bad boy of Hetalia academy has probably slept with the whole of the student body, boys and girls, he's even slept with the teachers and facility members. The hormonal teenager is found, sat under his friends tree and smirking, with his hands behind his head. He yawns as some girl is giving him a blowjob, he ruffles the young girls hair and smirks down at her, balling her hair into his fist and breathless says. "That's right love..." He smirks and yawns, looking at Kiku and Emily, then shoos the girl away, pulling his trousers up. "Hello Emily, Kiku... What brings you here?..." Kiku rolls his eyes and glares at Arthur. "well not to suck you off... Seriously... Did you skip class just to fuck someone?..." Arthur chuckles slightly and winks to his two friends and smirks. "not today my friend... That's tomorrow at 3rd and I have to clean up that little pretty at 6th today." He points to a random girl and purrs a little, waving at her as she blushes and scurries away. Kiku sighs and shakes his head, sitting down with his friend. "you should really get a girlfriend... You're playing with everyone's hearts you know." Arthur sighs, shrugging his shoulders and drinks his juice. "Meh... I've tried and I've failed." He sighs and looks at his friends. "Don't give me that look... I just... I haven't found the one yet...I will keep you posted though..." He drinks his juice and looks at his pack lunch**

**Emily shakes her head and sits down, drinking her coffee. She looks at Arthur and rolls her eyes. "You can't find them because the moment you fuck someone you go find the next one and fuck them the moment you can... You're worse than Francis and he's a damn hound... Just tell me when you learn how to keep it in your damn pants then maybe I won't stay in class all day..." She frowns a little and looks away, with a light tint of blush on her cheeks. "We see enough of you, we don't need to see that." She points down at Big Ben who is slightly poking out of the top of Arthur's boxers and trousers. "I sure as he'll don't..."She growls under her breath and pulls out her art book, finishing off one of the comics she's writing.**

**Arthur smirks and sits back, tucking everything in and sighs contently. He looks up to the sky and continues sipping his juice. " Ahh but.." He impersonates Francis and uses his hands to imitate Francis' actions. "Mon Amie..." He winks at her and laughs. "Ahh... But I get more then him in a week... I just try everyone out... I don't like staying in the same girl for too long... They start to get boring..." He smirks and points to the crotch of his trousers. "He gets bored you know.." Arthur winks at Emily as Kiku rolls his eyes and sighs. "seriously... Arthur-San... How did you get it that big?..." Kiku looks at Arthur and raises an eyebrow, blushing slightly from his inappropriate question. Arthur shrugs his shoulders and lays down, looking at the sky. "It isn't the size... It's how you use it..." He breathes in the air and smiles to himself. "I don't know why you all care... I will be fine..." He looks at his watch and yawns. "You know what... I might just find someone in a minute... I need to take care of him... Or he will be chiming all bloody afternoon... Not good for football or..." He quotes with his fingers, frowning a little. "...'Soccer'... Urhh." He looks back up at the sky. Kiku rolls his eyes and glares at Arthur. "seriously?... Arthur... Have you ever thought that one day this might go bad and you might get a girl pregnant or something?..." Arthur sighs and shrugs his shoulders. "MEH... I use a condom so it's OK..." He continues to stare up at the clouds as Poppy runs over to him. "ARTIE..." She grins and hugs him as he rolls his eyes and frowns, sitting up. "oh great..." Arthur looks around as about ten more girls run over. "Oh come on now... I don't know if you have all forgotten but no more then 3 in school... Orgies are on the weekends." He laughs and winks at them all as they all swoon over him.**

**Emily stands and grabs her stuff before storming off, frowning as she thinks to herself. "Jesus fucking Christ the guy... He's a damn idiot... I don't care what anyone says about him... Arthur is a damn fucking idiot... It's not that damn hard to see is it... God that guy is blind... Everything I do and still stuck in the friend zone while he's off fucking ever other person he sees... I should just give up... While I'm so damn far behind..." She frowns and mumbles under her breath. "God this pissed me off." Arthur raises an eyebrow at his friend and sighs. At lunch time, Arthur is sat at their tree, eating his lunch and looking over the lake, smiling a little as Kiku approaches him. "Hey Arthur... I see your alone this lunch time" He sits with Arthur as Emily joins them and he smiles at the Brit. Arthur looks over to them then continues to watch the clouds. "I suppose I am... Got caught today... I'm suspended for a week... Starting next week... Fun..." He sighs and rubs the back of his head. "I'm having a party this weekend... I have some booze and crap,.." He smiles at his friends and nibbles on an apple. "Want to come along?.. You are both my best friends after all..." Kiku smiles and shrugs his shoulders, looking to Arthur and replies. "Sure... Why not... Might actually find a girlfriend.." He smiles at Emily and looks to Arthur who nods. The young Briton smiles and looks through a little black book. "Girl by the name of China she seems rather nice for you... She likes maths and photography.. Also the odd video game... I will introduce her to you..." He looks at America and laughs, smirking a little. "Oh don't worry.. Your not in this book... I haven't figured you all out yet..." He winks at his friend and licks his lips.**


	2. Chapter 2 - The abandoned wank

**!WARNING!**

**SWEARING, SEXUAL CONTENT AND SEXUAL REFERENCES ARE INCLUDED IN THIS FANFICTION, PLEASE READ WITH CAUTION**

* * *

**Emily rolls her eyes and face-palms after Arthur's stupid comment. "I don't even want to know... I'm never going to be in that book anyway... Unlike everyone in that book I can keep myself to myself... And I'd rather not get drunk the day before an art exam... And I sure as hell don't need to know why you've got suspended." She glares at Arthur who smirks and laughs at her, replying. "Ahh but you want to know.." He winks at her and then sighs. "Meh... I like art... I suppose I shouldn't get sloshed.." He looks down as Kiku rolls his eyes and looks at England. "Why did you get suspended?..." Arthur raises an eyebrow at his friend and chuckles lightly, smirking at the two. "hmm?...Fucking some girl in her locker."He looks at his two friends and sighs, smirking a little. "Yeah.. Teacher walked by and I asked if she wanted to join in" He giggles and starts laughing as his two friends glare at him, Kiku shouting. **

**"ARTHUR!... YOU REALLY NEED SOME COUNSELLING!..." He sighs, giving up with his best friend and shakes his head. "No wonder why your suspended..." Arthur shrugs his shoulders and looks at the two. "Meh... Not the first teacher." He lays down on his back and rests his head on his hands. "...17 teachers I think... Yeah.. I think that's right... Most of the students... But... There's always one... That I've been trying for... Never seem to get her to notice me... As they say... Absence of the heart grows fonder..."**

**Emily smiles slightly and looking down at Arthur. "You know nobody really knows that saying any more ... And like I said I didn't want to know what you did..." She scratches her cheek a little. " You really need to keep it in your pants before you lose it.. You don't have to get her to notice you... Just talk to her..." She smiles and yawns a little. "... Hmm... I don't think you really understand what I'm saying Em... Anyhow..." Kiku looks at Arthur and smirks a little then looks at the river, keeping quiet before intervening into the conversation. "So let me get this straight... The great womaniser of the school actually likes someone?" Arthur sits up fast, blushing a little and shakes his head, shouting back. "I DIDN'T SAY THAT!..." Kiku laughs and rolls his eyes. "Arthur... You have feelings for someone... I know that look..." Kiku chuckles a little as Arthur blushes a deep red and glares at Kiku. "I DO NOT... I mean she was good in bed that one time" He smirks but hides a slight disappointment in his eyes as he thinks to himself. "You've never slept with her you idiot" He sighs at his thought and glares at Kiku and Emily. "BUT I DON'T LOVE HER!... I mean... Do I?.." He blushes a deep red and gulps, glaring at them. "Well I guess... I might..."**

**Emily frowns and slaps Arthur around the back of the head. "You're an idiot... Look just go find this person an get them on their own... DON'T and I'm being serious here DO NOT fuck them the moment you see them... Talk to them and tell them how you feel..." She frowns and growls,l thinking to herself. "Here you are giving out advice... And you've never done this to him..." Arthur looks at Emily and continues blushing a deep red and gulps. "I...I..." He thinks and then shouts back at Emily.."FUCK YOU EMILY!... GO FUCK THE ART CLUB YOU SLAG!..." He quickly gets to his feet and runs off, grabbing his things. Kiku raises an eyebrow. "huh?... What was that about?... " He looks at Emily as she sits down and sighs. "There was no need to hit him... He wasn't on heat yet." He laughs a little and sighs, knowing that it wasn't the time to joke. "Though... He didn't have to say that..."**

**Arthur runs to the abandoned part of the school, going into the old toilets and looks at his phone. He sighs and looks at Emily's picture on his phone and thinks to himself. "Emily..." He looks down and his eyes widen, blushing a deep red. He gulps and shakes his head in disbelief. "Not now... She always makes it the most painful and biggest". He fidgets a little on the broken toilet seat and closes his eyes, grabbing Big Ben. He squints a little and starts to pump himself. Back at the tree, Kiku looks at Emily and smiles a little. "... It's OK... I'm sure he didn't mean it." He comforts her by wrapping his arm around her shoulders and gently rubs her arm. Emily looks to were Arthur just ran, both her eyes and mouth wide open, staring of in the direction Arthur went in a state of hurt and shock, tears welling up in her eyes. She thinks to herself. "What... Why did he... What... Did I... Do something... Say something wrong... He knows... I was joking right..."**

**Kiku looks at Emily and gently rubs her shoulder. "Emily?... It's all right... I'm sure he was just... I don't know... I'm sorry Emily... Lets go find him before he gets himself into more trouble.." The two stand and they both run to the abandon building, sneaking around the building until they can hear a faint cry. "Huh?.. What's that sound?.." Arthur is sat in the same place, crying while he's pumping Big Ben, holding his free hand up to eyes, hiding his face as he cries into his hand, thinking to himself. "... Emily... Why can't I say it... It's easy to say to the other girls but to her... It's harder it... It's so much harder.."Emily looks around and sniffles a little as she whispers to Kiku. "I don't know Kiku... -rub her eyes and nose on her jacket sleeve-... No one comes here... Just leave him... Not being funny but... I don't want to see him right now... You can but... I'd rather not..."**

**Kiku grabs Emily's arm and pulls her towards the sobbing. "Come on.. He's our friend... Emily... Look... He will do what he always does when you two fight... Come crawling back to you, beg for your forgiveness, ask for an apology fuck, you refuse and then you both laugh about it... It happens every time..."Arthur looks down and sighs, looking at his hand. "It isn't the same... Never will be... " He thinks to himself. " It will never be Emily..." Arthur sighs and looks at his phone, flicking through all the pictures and still pumping himself, groaning a little and smirks at the picture. "Sydney... No... Kerry... No... Lauren... No... Poppy... No way... Jason... Nope... Harold... Nope... Who names their son Harold?... Henry... Nope... Zoey... Nope... Adam... Nope... Lisa... Nope... Hmm?..." He looks at a picture of Emily and smirks, stroking himself faster. "Now this is the one... She's perfect" He smirks and pumps himself harder and faster then before, drawing the skin back a little.**

* * *

**Update guys :') My friend and I are still updating this one on Facebook so this one won't be finished that soon :D If you want to be added to the page to read the original's which have tons of mistakes then PM on here :'D**


End file.
